Where Did You Go?
by CaitWinchesterConsultingNinja
Summary: First AkuRoku fic. Follows 358/2 Days game. Axel and Roxas have just figured out their feelings for eachother. Axel gets sent to Castle Oblivion soon after. Roxas then hears the C.O. team has been annihilated. What happens when Axel shows up after 49 days
1. Day 22

Hey. Just letting you know, This is my first AkuRoku fic, and I haven't been playing the games very long, so there's most likely quite a bit of OOC in this. I tried, I wanted to write one, and here it is. So, hopefully, you enjoy this.

~K-chan

"Hey, Rox, Wanna go get some ice cream?" A tall, lanky, redhead said to the shorter blond teen. Roxas was just begining to get used to spending time with the firey Axel. The two got along well. When ever Roxas needed something explained, Axel was always right there to explain it. As they walked to the ice cream stand in Twilight Town, Axel rested his arm on top of the blond hair on Roxas's head.

"Roxas, there's something I need to talk to you about." The redhead said quietly, his voice held tones of slight sadness and nervousness. Roxas looked up at his friend and said "Alright. What is it?" The lady behind the counter handed them their sea-salt ice cream and Axel turned to the smaller teen.

"I'll tell you when we get up to the tower." He said, begining to walk towards the tall clock tower that cast a large shadow in the setting sunlight. The two climbed up to the top of the station clock tower, sitting on the ledge facing the orange sunset. Roxas sat down, his legs hanging off the edge. The tall redhead sat next to him, one leg hanging over the ledge, the other pulled up to his chest, his right arm resting on his knee. He took a bite of the ligh blue ice cream, letting his mind prepare to tell the smaller blond teen his deepest secret. Axel closed his deep green eyes momentarily, taking a deep breath, then speaking.

"Roxas."

"Yes, Axel?" The boy with the bright blue eyes looked at the teen next to him.

"You remember what 'love' is, don't cha?" The teen's firey red hair was almost the same color as the beautiful sun. Roxas nodded. Axel continued his thoughts, "When someone feels really deeply for another person. They'd do anything for them, give them as much space as they needed, protect them from everything." He paused. Axel never remembered ever being so nervous in his life.

"Sometimes, friendship gives way to those feelings, acting like a gateway to something more than just caring for a person. Then people don't know how exactly to tell someone they want to be more than just friends and they get confused and they start rambling on about it like... I am... Ugh, damn it!" The taller teen turned to the blond, looking him straight in those sky blue eyes and said the four words that were burning in his throat.

"I love you, Roxas."

Not giving the smaller teen time to react, he pulled the blonde closer and trapped his lips in a kiss. Roxas's eyes widened in surprise and his mind was swimming in confusion. Axel's tounge gently traced along the line formed between the other teen's lips, lightly begining to force enterance. Roxas slowly closed his eyes, surrendering his mind to the natural insticts. His lips began to move in the rhythmic motion of a kiss, dancing with Axel's. The long forgotten ice cream was melting, dripping onto both of the teens' pants. The redhead pulled away, releasing Roxas's lips. His green eyes searching the bright blue ones for a reply to his confession. A smile rested on the smaller teen's lips as he leaned over, resting his head on Axel's shoulder.

"I love you, too, Axel." He said softly. Axel's lips twisted into a grin/smile and he wrapped one arm around Roxas's waist, holding him closer. This sweet moment didn't last forever. The taller teen noticed that it wasn't exactly safe to be sitting on the ledge, holding eachother, like that.

"Rox, can we sit behind the ledge now? It's getting dark out." Axel said, pulling his arm from around the other's waist. Roxas nodded, saying "Yeah, that's a good idea." The two stood up, switching position to safely behind the ledge. The redhead layed down, pulling the blond down with him. It was getting a bit cool and Roxas began to shiver slightly. Axel unzipped his cloak, then pulled the shivering teen against his chest. The blue eyed boy was surprised to find out how warm his friend really was. He wrapped his thin arms around the other's warm chest, snuggling closer.

"You're really warm Axel." Roxas said, though it was muffled.

"By the way, I've got to turn in a bit early. I've got a mission. I'm gonna be going to Castle Oblivion tomorrow. I don't know how long I'll be gone." Axel said, looking up at the sparkling stars in the dark blue sky. Roxas looked up at the flaming red hair and scooted his way up, becoming eye-level with the taller teen.

"I wish I could go with you..." The blond said, snuggling closer to his friend's warm chest.

"Either way, I have to go back and get to bed. I'm leaving early tomorrow." Axel whispered, quickly kissing Roxas's forehead and sitting up. Roxas layed there, looking up at the other teen, his bright blue eyes glistening in the night sky.

"Hey, Rox, Let's go." The redhead smirked and when he stood up, he picked the smaller teen up, and carried him along back to the castle. Roxas got comfortable in Axel's arms, wrapping his small arms around the redhead's neck. Though, before walking into the castle, Axel stopped and whispered "Pretend to be asleep, alright, Roxie." Roxas nodded, wondering about the new nickname and he closed his sky blue eyes, letting his body become slightly limp in the fiery-redhead's arms. Axel carried the fake-sleeping teen into his room and layed him down on the bed, shutting and locking the door.

"Alright, Rox. You can stop pretending now." The green eyed, lanky teen said as he took off the cloak and his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. He flopped down on the bed next to the blond boy.

"Roxas?" Axel rubbed his friend's should, shaking him a little. When he got no repsonse from the smaller teen, a small smile crept across the redhead's lips. He whispered "Good night, Roxas. Sleep well." He placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping boy's forehead, "I love you."

So, this was chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions, please, say something. Anyway, Chapter 2 will be up soon. It's gonna be like really short though.

Thanks again!


	2. Day 23

Okay, so here's chapter 2. It's really short, but it's gotta be short.

...

Day 23

Axel woke early that morning, around 3 a.m. When he opened his brilliant green eyes, he saw the small blond Keyblade weilder, curled up like a cat, sleeping soundly next to him.

_Like a child..._ The fiery red haired man thought. He sat up, looking at the other teen. After a few minutes of playing with the golden blond locks, Axel got up, and got ready to leave for Castle Oblivion. As he was about to walk out the door, he gently kissed the younger teen, then silently crept out of the room, closing the door behind him.

When Roxas awoke later that morning, he found his friend had already left. A small wave of depression flooded over him, pulling him down into their icy waters. He didn't like being kept in the dark. It frightened him, not knowing where Axel was. But for now, he had to hide his sadness, act like the two were just mere friends. So he went on like everything was alright, until he was up on the clock tower, eating ice cream in solitude, or at night, when he was alone. Just knowing that Axel wasn't there made him restless. The next 29 days were a silent hell for Roxas. No word from the redhead, not even a single sign from him.

...

I know it's so so short, but in order for me to do this correctly, it has to be short. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Very soon. So hope you're enjoying the story so far. :)

~K-chan Nishikawa


	3. Day 51

Hey! So, here's chapter 3. hope you enjoy it. :)

...

Day 51

Roxas woke with a horrible feeling in his gut. He had no idea of the horrible news that he was about to hear. When he walked out into the main room, he overheard some of the other members talking.

"The entire C.O. team, gone. Can you believe it?"

_Castle Oblivion... The entire team... gone? Axel..._ The blond thought. His mind was racing, thoughts of Axel running through his head, _He can't be gone..._

"The Castle Oblivion team was...?"

"Yeah, annihilated. All of them were."

Roxas's eyes grew wide in fear, Axel couldn't be gone. He just couldn't. The blond felt the stinging heat of rage, yet also the icy, unforgiving waters of depression dragging him down further. He felt a choked up sensation in his throat and he suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. The Keyblade wielder turned his face to the floor, then walked back to Axel's room, locking the door. He wanted to be alone. Axel was closest to him. Xion was his friend, but Axel loved him. He did know that what he felt for Axel, was indeed something deep, love. He loved Axel. Roxas layed down on the bed, his face in the pillow. He felt something wet on his cheeks and the pillow under him. Tears ran down his face, falling to the soft fabric. The blue-eyed teen lifted his head, looking at the entire room. There, on a chest of drawers, was a picture frame, with a popsickle stick on one side. Roxas got up off the bed slowly and walked over to the dresser. The picture frame was simple, just a nice silvery-blue metal, but the picture in it was full of bright, deep tones of oranges, reds, pinks, and a few yellows. In the center of the photo, the taller teen with the flaming red hair was standing with his arm around the shorter blond. A sad smile came across Roxas's lips. Axel was resting his head on top of the blond hair on the Keyblade wielder's head. He brought it up to his lips and gently placed a kiss on the glass above the redhead.

"There's no way you're gone... You'll come back... You're gonna randomly show up behind me one day and make me scream like a little girl... Cuz there's no way you could've been taken out so easily... Axel..." Roxas couldn't get him out of his mind anymore. Memories of Axel were clouding his mind, he couldn't even begin to wrap his mind around the thought that Axel may be really gone forever. The blond held the picture to his chest, where his heart would be. He brought the picture over to the bed with him, laying back down with it next to him. He nuzzled his face into the pillow, breathing in deeply.

_It still smells like him..._ Roxas thought as he closed his eyes. He didn't know how he'd make it throught the rest of his time here. One of his biggest reasons to "live" was now gone, vanished from existance.

...

So, I know it's short, but next chapter will be longer, i promise! I really hope that you're enjoying this.

~K-chan Nishikawa


	4. Day 71

Okay, I'm sorry this took so long, it's probably really shitty though. I lost the feeling for it for a little bit and was having so many issues writing it. Sorry. I hope it's not too bad.

~Kchan Nishikawa

...

Day 71

The day started off as every other day of Roxas's now meaningless existance. He got ready just like he had the past 20 days with out the one he really loved. His last memories of Axel were the night he told him he loved him. The memory of the warmth of the older teen's skin still the only shred of happiness left in Roxas's entire life. But it was still just a memory. Nothing would ever compare to the way he felt in that moment.

"Hey Rox. How's it going?" The firey-red haired man's voice rang through the air.

_Have I finally gone insane?_ Roxas thought. He beleived he was just hearing things. Until he felt an arm snake around his waist and a hand tilt his head up. His lips were taken into a deep kiss. For a few moments, the blond believed he was dreaming, and what a wonderful dream it was. It felt so real, like it was actually happening. Sudenly, the blue-eyed Keyblade wielder couldn't breathe. He reluctanly pulled away from the other teen.

"... Axel...?" Roxas whispered, "Is that really you? This must be a dream..."

"Wrong. I'm still alive. I can't be taken down that easily. Got it memorized?" The green-eyed man said, smiling slightly. Roxas couldn't beleive his eyes.

"Axel... It's really you. You're still... alive..." He paused and his eyes began to tear up. "Jeez Axel. Where were you?" The blond turned and wrapped his thin arms around the taller male, holding him so close they could feel each other's breathing. Axel ran his fingers through the blond locks and held him close.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long Roxas. I couldn't control it. I would've come back sooner, but there wasn't any way to. I'm sorry." The redhead gently kissed the smaller male's forehead. He picked up Roxas and carried him to the bed, holding him close and comforting him. Axel layed down, pulling Roxas with him, placing little kisses on the boy's cheeks.

"Forgive me, Roxas?" He said quietly. Roxas felt the warmth return to his body and he nodded.

"Just don't ever leave me like that. Please. I can't go through that again."

"I swear I won't ever leave you. If I have to, I'll try to stay in touch and be back as soon as I can, babe." The redhead whispered to his friend. He looked over at the dresser and noticed the picture wasn't there.

"Hey, Rox, Where'd the picture go?" Axel sat up, letting go of the smaller male. Roxas looked up at the green-eyed, older teen, saying quietly, "The one of us? It's right here." He picked up the picture from next to the bed and handed it to the redhead. Axel smiled at the photo, "I look at this every night, before I sleep." The blond looked at the flaming red hair and reached up, then pulled the other teen back down, puting his hands on the lanky man's chest. Axel looked into the sky blue eyes and smiled. The smaller male moved closer, pressing his lips lightly to the other boy's. The redhead smiled into the kiss slightly, returning it fully. Axel switched his position, now hovering over the smaller frame. His hands explored the Keyblade wielder's chest, gently tugging at the zipper of the cloak. As the zipper slid down the boy's chest, the kiss deepened, Roxas's mouth now claimed by Axel's wandering tounge. A small moan came from the blond, the sound resonating in both of the teen's mouths. The firey redhead's hands were now removing the black leather cloak, his fingertips then slowly moving downward. He felt Roxas shiver under his touch and he couldn't help but grin. As he pulled away from the kiss, Roxas was panting, his eyes half closed, and his cheeks flushed with color. Axel grinned and he sat up, his knees on either side of the smaller boy's hips, and he looked down. A bulge was forming in the blond's pants, one in his own as well, and the redhead's devilish grin grew wider. He gently lifted the younger teen's torso off the bed, pulling the coat out from under them and then proceeded to take off the other's pants. Roxas blushed deeper as his pants were tugged off. He looked up at Axel, his cyan eyes held nervousness yet also hints of want. Axel smirked and whispered "You want this, huh, Rox?" The blond quickly nodded, his face extrememly red. The redhead leaned over and placed a kiss on the Keyblade wielder's forehead, then he began to remove his own clothing. Roxas's eyes were following every one of the other teen's movements, just waiting for and wanting him. Once Axel was fully undressed like the boy beneathe him, he kissed his way down the younger male's body. The smaller male was letting out small gasps as the trail of kisses got lower and lower, closer to his hard-on. Axel grinned, please at the shivering, gasping boy. He kissed the head of Roxas's cock, then compeletely engulfed the blond's arousal. Roxas let out a gasp, which was followed by a low moan.

"Ah... Axel..." he moaned out as the firey red-haired man began to suck on his member. It didn't take long to make the small blond come, and after he did, Axel willingy swallowed it all. The redhead removed his mouth from around the other boy's now softening cock.

"Roxas, you know this is gonna hurt a bit..." Axel said softly, holding two fingers to Roxas's mouth. Roxas got the hint and he took both fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva. Once his fingers were sufficiently coated, Axel took his fingers out of the smaller male's mouth and placed one over the younger teen's hole. He slowly pushed his finger into the ring of muscle, causing the blond to groan in slight discomfort. The redhead paused, letting the other teen get used to the feeling, then he pushed in another finger. Roxas's face held a look a pain.

"I'm sorry Roxas, it'll get better though." The Keyblade wielder nodded and Axel began to stretch out the tight ring of muscle. Roxas winced with every motion of the older teen's fingers. The man with the flaming red hair pulled out his fingers, and then positioned himself just right. Roxas looked at him and said "Do it." Axel didn't need to be told twice and he plunged his erection into the smaller male's ass. The blonde felt as though he'd been ripped in two and he let out a yelp. The redhead paused, hating himself for the time being for making Roxas scream.

"I'm sorry. Tell me when you're ready." He said softly to the younger boy. Roxas caught his breath and whispered, "Alright, go ahead." He braced himself for some more pain, and as Axel began to pull out and thrust back in, the pain did come, but it was beginning to be masked by pleasure. The blonde began to moan with every one of Axel's thrusts. The redhead angled his thrusts now, searching for a certain spot, and on his third try to find it, Roxas threw back his head and moaned Axel's name loudly. Both were almost at the edge now, and Axel was the first to come. As his hot, sticky cum filled the smaller teen, they both moaned out loudly, and the feel of being filled with Axel's seed caused Roxas to come also. White streams of liquid sho from his cock and coated both of their stomachs. The two layed there in a sticky, hot mess.

"Axel... I'm glad you're back... I didn't know what I'd do if you hadn't come back..." Roxas said softly between heavy breathes, "I love you, Axel."

Axel smiled, he was so happy to be back with the one he loved, back with Roxas. He kissed the blond's forehead, whispering, "I love you too, Roxas..." He pulled the covers over himself and the smaller male. Both soon were asleep, staying together for the rest of the day and to the next morning, just enjoying the peace that came with knowing they were together.


End file.
